The present invention relates generally to the maintenance of blow flood using drug eluting stents and other medical devices to increase length of time of blood flow. Further, the present invention relates to drug-releasing stents and/or other coated medical devices for reducing smooth muscle cell proliferation and platelet activity to further limit restenosis utilizing resveratrol and quercetin, polyphenols that are linked to the cardioprotection of red wine consumption. The present invention also provides products and methods for treating or preventing atherosclerosis, stenosis, restenosis, smooth muscle cell proliferation, platelet cell activation and other clotting mechanisms, occlusive disease, or other abnormal lumenal cellular proliferation condition in a location within the body of a patient.